


they don't get your soul or your fire

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And Batman hasn't really been himself ever since. Like a solar eclipse without the sun behind it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	they don't get your soul or your fire

“I do get it, you know.” Tim says and Jason still looks like he’s going to punch him but for some reason he holds back, lets Tim finish. “You loved him.”

Jason’s eyes go dark and cold. “Don’t talk about things you don’t have a fucking _clue_ \--”

“I saw it,” Tim continues. There’s a knife at his throat but there’s no threat behind it, not really. “When I was...I saw the way you looked at him. And the way he looked at you. There was so much -- I could see it even with the masks on.”

Now, instead of looking like he wants to get his hands around Tim’s throat and choke the life out of him, Jason just looks like he’s going to be sick, drops the knife by his side. 

“And when you,” Tim says. “When you were gone, I saw what it did to him. You keep saying he didn’t care, but you didn’t see how much he changed, Jason. He wasn’t the same man anymore. He was barely even a _person_ without you.”

Jason digs his cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lights one up, his hands shaking. “Look, if you think telling me all this is going to stop me --”

“No,” Tim shakes his head. “I’m not that stupid.”

“Then why,” Jason snaps. That fury is back in his eyes and Tim knows his window has passed, that if he wants to get out of here with all his vital organs intact he needs to wrap it up. 

“Because,” He says, reaching for his grapple. “If someone loved me that much, I’d want to know.”


End file.
